


Just a Little Crush

by vee_djarin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_djarin/pseuds/vee_djarin
Summary: Its 2021(because I'm fucking tired of 2020) and Pedro falls for Y/N at a protest against extreme abortion bans. One of their mutual friends gets tired of Pedro talking her all the time decides to set them up.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. I'm too tired to give this a legit title

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mention of religion, mention of abortion. Also I dont know how to talk like prolife person. Sorry if it seem unrealistic.

Pedro POV 

Well it's 2021 and apparently politicians can't figure out how much control they can have over women's bodies. And in case they are fucking confused, it's none. I'm so sick and tired of it. So of course I'm here to protest in support. I know the last thing women want is another man talking about what they can do with their bodies but I'm finding it so hard to keep my mouth shut when there are ignorant people all around. There is a middle aged man wearing a (terrifying) 3 piece suit and is shouting about how abortion is murder and has an army of Lindas, Karens and Kathys around him holding various signs. These damn religious assholes. If their homophobic shit wasnt enough they had to come all the way out here and spew this crap. I have nothing against the christian religion, it's just leaves a lot of room for prejudice. And these people definitely ruin everything. I am about to waste my time by trying to talk some sense into them but it seems someone has beaten me to it. And it's the best entertainment I've seen in years. 

YOUR POV

God, give me strength not to punch a sexist right in the face because I am too tired to weigh the consequences at the moment. I've seen enough of them to know exactly what they have to say. The people who try and tell me what rights I have according to their religion. The people who ignore science and only take the one unreliable source that supports their twisted beliefs. Their loose arguments. I hate them with a burning passion. Not to mention their love for logical fallacies and ability to distract from the issue at hand. I dont know what it is this morning. Maybe it's the years of hearing the same shit over and over again or the cup of coffee I skipped this morning but I've heard enough. 

"Save our children. Make abortion illegal again!" They chanted. 

"Abortion cannot be illegal. Its unconstitutional." I call out. 

"Murder is unconstitutional, you baby murderer!" A short middle age woman screeches.

"So you believe that a fetus is equivalent to a fully grown human being?" I ask, as calm as ever. I knew they wanted a reaction but oh boy they don't know who they're messing with. 

"Yes they are. They've got their own separate set of DNA. Scientists say life starts at conception" They really dont know anything about science do they? 

"Ok, so to make sure I understand you. As soon as a sperm fertilizes an egg, that is the beginning of a human life and from that point it is a separate human life from the mothers. Not part of the mother but a completely separate being?" 

"Yes" 

"And you also understand that fetuses who are unviable out of the womb are living off of the mother organs right?" 

"What do you mean woman?" The priest asked. 

"Well I'm saying that if a fetus cannot survive on it's own before 24 weeks then it is living off the mothers organs. Which is illegal. You cannot live off of another persons organs without their written consent. Which is why they ask you to sign the back of your driver's license if you're an organ donor. Because it would be illegal to take your organs and give them to another person, even if you're dead. So by forcing a women to allow another 'person' to live off her organs, that break bodily autonomy laws." At this point they're gaping like fishes and a crowd has gather to watch me lay into these ignorants. 

"If she wasnt ready for a kid she shouldnt have been having sex" is the best argument that can come up with.

"I will not argue that because your God shames sex to the point where you can no longer enjoy it but please tell me, do you think your government recognizes intercourse as a contract between a women and fetus that may result from her having sex? Because that would be ridiculous. That's like saying by picking something up in a store you are now legally required to buy the entire stock." 

People are cheering all around me. I can tell these "pro-life" people have nothing original to say. 

"I mean, unless you're willing to admit that fetuses arent their own separate people then this wouldn't have to be an arguement. But seeing as though you won't, I think I've proven my point here. I hope your day is terrible" I said sweetly as I walked away. 

I hear them cursing behind my back but I could care less. I have a speech soon- shit, I spent too much time arguing with those misogynists I lost track of time. I check my watch. Okay, I've got 15 minutes and I'm about 12 minutes away from where I need to be. Maybe if I walk very quickly I can make it in 10. Yeah.


	2. It 2 am and I just had a creativity spike

YOUR POV 

I made it in time (barely) to the podium they have set up for me and the other speakers. And of course I am first. I can feel the anxiety rising but I mask it the best I can. Not only am I terrified of messing up, I'm scared of saying something uninspirational. With so many women listening, wanting to know they're being heard and understood. Lucy, one of the event organizers, gestures towards the podium, signaling that they're ready for me. 

She must sense my anxiety because she grabs my hand gently and says,"Hey, it the scary moments like these that remind you that you're alive." 

"Thanks Luce," I squeeze her hand. 

I step up to the podium and speak into the mic: 

"Often when I tell people I am pro-choice, they really don't understand what I mean. Being pro choice is not just about the right to have an abortion. It's the right to bodily autonomy. It was 1973 when the supreme court decided that a women has the rights to her own body. And yet we still see cases of the needs of women being ignored. Black women are being ignored and mistreated. A black women is four times more likely to experience a pregnancy related death than white women. This is the work of racism and sexism. Their heightened risk of death spans across income and education levels. We have also learned in the past year that ICE camps are forcing women to get sterilized which is a form a torture. In certain states a women can serve up to 30 years for having a miscarriage. How is it almost 50 years after Roe v Wade, women still have such little control over their own bodies. This isnt just about abortion. This is about all women getting the appropriate healthcare. This is about the women who have been incarcerated over losing their child. This is about the women who can no longer have children because of the facist state our country was built to be. This is more than just keeping abortion legal. This is a fight for our very lives."

As the last line echoes the the crown, cheers and shouts ring out. I can feel the passion is the air. I'm sure the female empowerment can be felt in Madagascar. 

"Thank you" I say as I step away. I am terribly claustrophobic so I try and hurry away from the center of the crowd before I become closed in. I stay near the end of the march for the rest of the day. 

PEDRO POV 

I walk around trying to find her again. Fuck, she's amazing. I dont think I've ever seen someone with such power before. She ran off before I could follow. I spot a camera so that means they recorded her speech so I can probably find her online. God, I sound like a stalker. Has it really been that long since I've felt this way? No, it's way to soon to have feelings. I havent even spoken to her yet. The sooner I get home, the sooner I can begin my search. 

I post all the pictures from the march onto instagram on my walk home. I've started walking since I dont to hurt myself too badly when doing the next season for the Mandalorian. I keep reminding myself I'm not 20 anymore and I cant pretend I'm still 20 if I'm lazy as shit. 

I make it home and my friend David is there. I nearly forgot I let him crash the night before. He came over for drinks and I didnt trust him to make the drive back home. I guess he decided to stay all day.   
"What are you still doing here? You're sober now, go home" I ask him.

"I dont want to, my friend is in town and shes staying with me. I love her but I love my peace and quiet more," he responds. 

"Fair enough. But you get one more night here." 

"You know what? You should totally come over. She actually is a huge fan of yours." He lifts an eyebrow, knowing how much I adore my fans. 

"I'll meet her. What's she here for?" 

'Oh, she is like a feminist journalist and human rights activist. And an animal rights activist. But she is like totally chill. Not crazy like the stereotype. She is in town for that march today and also some other stuff I dont remember. Whatever it is that journalists do." 

"You're a terrible friend," I tease. 

"Its not my fault it's all boring stuff," he whines. 

"Its not. I was actually at a womens march today and it was amazing." 

"Oh fuck I forgot about that. She was doing that today. I guess I could've stayed home after all." David runs his hand over his face. 

That's when it starts to click "She wouldnt happen to be one of the speakers there?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Do you have a picture of her? I might have seen her today."  
David pulls out his phone, tapping and scrolling for a few seconds then turns the screen towards me and there she is.


	3. 5 am fluff

PEDRO POV   
"That's her!" 

"Not so loud. I'm right here," 

"Sorry," I apologize, "She is badass. Heard her speech today. Even listened to her argue with some prolife people." 

"Oh cool, so you already met her"

"No. I just saw her." 

"Dont worry, you'll get the chance to meet her." 

"David?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you seriously google her? Did you not have any pictures of her?" 

"I do," he pauses,"it was just easier to google her than to look. You know how unorganized I am." 

I shake my head at him. 

"But she really is the best. Was like a sister to me in high school. Youll get along great," he assures me.

"I bet. Im going to bed. My back is killing me." 

"Good night" 

I fall asleep thinking about the ferocity behind her eyes. The absolute power the she exuded. Her beauty, her intelligence. Fuck, I've got it bad. And I dont even know her yet. Yet. I like the sound of that. Yet

YOUR POV  
I get back to David's and he isnt home. Which I dont mind because it means I can play my music and get some work done before I go to sleep. Its good I'm by myself because when I get into my work mode I can be quite scary. David knows this and a tively avoids me. I know he loves me but even I know I can be a pain to be around in these times. 

I am halfway done with my article telling the even of today when I look at the clock and see its nearly midnight. Hell, its going to be a long night. I would just save what I have and go to sleep but I know I cant sleep until its finished. Before getting back to work I open twitter and type: 

'If anyone was at the women's rights protest in LA and took photos please send them to me! I will choose some to include in my article and will credit you! #abortionishealthcare #womensrights ' 

I hit send and return to writing the article. Its 2 in the morning when I finish. Well, thats a decent draft. I'll edit it whatever time I wake up. 

\----

I wake up to David slamming the front door shut. 

"Wake up! I know you were up all night." He shouts. 

I groan as I check the time. 10:28 am. 

He knocks at my bedroom door,"you decent?" 

"Yeah. Come on in." 

He walks into the room, yanks the covers off and grabs my ankles. 

"Dont you dare," I growl. 

"Im gonna do it." 

I grabbed one of the pillows and chuck it at his face. He lets go of my ankles and I get out the bed. 

"Now that youre up, get ready, we're going out for brunch." 

"Nooooo," I whine "I've got my article." 

"Are you saying no to waffles?" 

Well.... waffles do sound nice. "Ok maybe brunch isnt a bad idea." 

I dont take too long to get ready, rushing through half my normal routine. On the drive I give David a breakdown of my day yesterday and he snorts when I tell him about my encounter with those prolife people. His smile is slightly knowing. 

We get to the restaurant and order our waffles. David tells me about an upcoming project of his. 

"Oh, also im going to be working with Pedro Pascal," he shrugs, his smike teasing. He knows how much I adore Pedro. 

"Holy shit, thats amazing!" 

"Hell yeah it is." 

"I'm so proud. This is huge." 

"Thanks babe." 

"Oh, yal are such a sweet couple," an old say says to us, holding a hand over her heart. 

"Bitch, I'm gay," David deadpans while staring her deep in the eyes. 

The lady walks away embarrassed and we laugh after she exits the restaurant. 

"You didnt have to be that mean to her," I wheeze. 

"You be nice to everyone wheb they keep assuming youre straight." 

\-----

I get back home and check my twitter and see Pedro posted last night. My heart jumps out of my chest at the sight of his post. Above a photo of myself giving my speexh theres a simple caption 'this is why i believe is female supremacy'

Pedro Pascal was at the protest yesterday. Pedro Pascal saw me yesterday. Pedro Pascals knows I exist. 

PEDRO PASCAL KNOWS I EXIST.


	4. First meeting

Your POV 

"Can you believe it? I wish I knew he was there. Then I could have met him. But I would have been so nervous. I dont think I could handle it if I ever met him,' I rant as I pace the kitchen. 

"He'll like you. I know he will." 

"You think so?" 

"I know so. I'll make sure you meet him and I promise you, he'll like you." There's that knowing smile again. 

"So, what do you look for in a man? No right answer," David asks suddenly. 

"Umm well, I dont really know,," I shrug. My dating history isn't great so my standards aren't very high. 

"You dont know? C'mon you can do better than that." 

"Ok. Nice. Thats one." 

"No. Nice doesn't exist. What else?" he insists. 

"I'm sorry. I just don't know. I just take what I can get." 

"No. Dont do that to yourself. You still need standards or else you just let more bad people into your life. Listen, I want you to make a list of all the things you don't like about your exes, then make a list of all the opposing traits. That's our start." 

"Why are you making me do this?" I ask. 

"I run in a pretty good circle and there are plenty of sexy, single men who would adore you. You'd do the same for me," he turns to face me, "right?" 

"Sure, if I find anyone willing to date you," I tease. 

"That's it. I'm not introducing you to Pedro," he laughs as he sprays me with the spray hose. 

Pedro POV 

Its been 4 days since the women's march and I'm still thinking about her. David hasn't told me anything despite me constantly asking when I'm going to meet her. I can tell the little shit is up to something but I don't know what. 

"You should come over tonight. I'm thinking about ordering chinese and watching a movie. Relax a bit," David tells me. 

"Is she going to be there?" I ask, probably too excitedly. 

"Maybe. I'll ask her if she wants to join." 

Cool. I trying and act calm and not freak out like a middle school boy. Fuck, has she really made me all giddy and I havent even met her? 

"What is up with you? Why do you act so weird?" He interrogates. 

"What do you mean?" I tried acting like I didnt know what he was talking about but I dont sound convincing at all. 

He raises an eyebrow. 

"I just," I pause "think she's cool." 

My answer must be good enough because David smiles and shakes his head. 

"See you at my place at 7, okay?" 

"Okay," I confirm. 

Your POV

David comes home and asks me to clean up the movie room. We're having a movie night and chinese takeout. The movie room has a large tv, a long, soft couch and a few beanbags. There is also an assortment of small tables to hold snacks and drinks. I vacuum the rug, pull out a couple soft blankets, and fluff some pillows so we can be as comfortable as possible while we watch the movies. I empty the trash bins and put in new bags. The room is looking really good when I hear the doorbell ring. Odd. We aren't expecting anyone and the chinese place isnt delivery. 

I run down to see who it is and I see a face I know better than my own. A face I've only ever seen through a television screen. 

"Oh, I invited Pedro. Don't act too weird please. I don't think he can handle you if you get all weird." 

I shake my head, "No yeah, shouldn't be a problem." 

That was a lie because I rush out of the room to find somewhere safe and secure to calm down. I step into the nearest bathroom and lock myself in. 

"I can handle this. This is only a movie night with one of the sexiest men alive. If I just forget my massive crush on him, tonight will be bearable,"I try to convince myself.

After my little pep talk I exit the bathroom. I find Pedro and David in the kitchen. 

"The food place just called. I'm gonna go pick it up. Be nice to each other. Please," David tells us. 

"Do I have to be nice or not weird? I can't do both at once," I joke.

"Figure it out," David shouts as he walks out the door. 

Pedro chuckles from the corner, "Are you going to be nice?" he asks me. 

"I'll try my best. I don't normally have such," I pause searching for the right word. 

"Such handsome company?" He purses his lips and raises one eyebrow, teasing me. 

I let put a giggle that David would be teasing me for me months over. 

"Thats not one of the words that came to mind but it'll work," I shrug. Its actually easier to be calm around him than I thought it would be. I am still insanely nervous, but for a moment I felt completely relaxed. 

"But I do apologize in advance if I fangirl at all. I really do admire you. " 

He sighs and shakes his head, "Don't worry about that. I've learned how to handle it. Plus, I'm kinda a fan of yours." 

I nearly forget how to breathe hearing his confession. My cheeks are probably pink and my face feels like its on fire. 

"Um, thanks. Thats uh, I appreciate it," I stutter. He makes me so incredibly nervous already and hearing him say he's a fan of mine makes me a thousand times more nervous. 

"So what do you do exactly? 

'Well I like to consider myself a philanthropist, feminist, animal rights activist and amateur palm reader. But mainly a journalist." 

"Amateur palm reader you say. Can you read mine?" He walks toward me and holds his hand out. 

"Yeah, of course," I take his hand in mine and run my finger over the lines of his plam "You're ambitios. You strive for so many things but get in the way of yourself. You like to play all the time. Like a child trapped inside and adults body. You've always had a passion for acting. Definitely a drama queen." 

"Sounds just about right," he says, a slight tone of admiration. 

"Like I said I'm an amateur so I wouldn't be able to tell your future or anything based off your palm but I can just see your passion. Its very strong" 

"You're not wrong. I am an very passionate person " the way he says it is so deliberate as he makes eye contact. I can't help but think he was implying something. 

The vision of him kissing me like my lips are the only thing he needs to live flashes in my mind and I dash out of the kitchen. Too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Let's go on up to the movie room and pick something out," I suggest, needing something to do. 

"Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Dont judge me to hardly. I'm trying really hard to make this make sense. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
